El Caballero y la Princesa
by Tribute.District9
Summary: Ni idea que escribir aquí xD es la primera vez que hago un fic... ademas que de esta pareja no hay... creo (?) disfruten... es algo corto este cap pero espero mejorar xD Un KotoEli para ustedes :D Ya saben Love Live no me pertenece, sino ...Yuri para todos con parejas raras! xD De antemano gracias owo7
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Caballero****  
><strong>_**(KotoEli)**_

Hola, bueno me llamo Eri Ayase, Eri-chan para mis amigos, soy agente policial, para ser más exactos soy comandante de toda una gran unidad policial. Tengo 25 años, estudié Derecho y Ciencias Políticas, pero mi gran sentido de justicia y de proteger a las personas, sobre todo a las chicas, hizo que ingrese a la policía. Me considero algo así como un caballero que protege a las damiselas en peligro, si como en las historias antiguas. Para otros que son mayores y "experimentados" que yo, soy solo "una chica con suerte"; otros me consideran una "chica prodigio y con mucho talento y habilidad", pienso yo que por alguna razón tienen esas impresiones de mí.

Es de noche, exactamente son las 10pm, ha sido un día muy pesado a decir verdad. Voy caminando cuando de pronto escucho la voz de una chica pidiendo que no la lastimen, me pongo muy alerta y me acerco rápidamente a ese pasaje, veo a cinco tipos intentando hacer algo. Uno de los sujetos le dice a la señorita: "Créeme que seremos muy gentiles contigo" Inmediatamente golpee a uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente y así sucesivamente con cada uno hasta llegar al principal. Lo golpee una y otra vez, sí que este tipo es duro de roer, llegue a darle muchas patadas y puñetazos en donde le caiga, obviamente no salí ilesa de ahí, tenía muchos golpes incluso en la cara. Los tipos que cayeron rápido solo tomaron a su jefe y huyeron como maricas del lugar. Deje pasar eso por alto, me acerqué despacio a aquella chica le diciéndole que estaba a salvo y ella solo empezó a llorar, la tranquilicé un poco pero luego me miro extraña así que me presenté: "Comandante Eri Ayase, ¿se encuentra bien?" Es lo principal que tenía que preguntar, no me contesto solo movió su cabeza haciendo señal de que si lo estaba. Luego de contarme porque estaba por esta zona la acompañé a su casa, no tenía mi auto por lo que fuimos caminando. Llegando a su casa (créanme era un lindo departamento) me ofreció tomar un poco de té y de paso curar la herida de mi rostro, al principio me negué pero como ella insistía, accedí.  
>Ella trajo el té y me dijo su nombre: "Me llamo Kotori, Kotori Minami" he hizo, una pequeña reverencia. Solo le sonreí y tome un sorbo, el té estaba delicioso por lo que lo termine de inmediato. Ella solo rió y se retiró por unos minutos, al rato apareció con un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y con mucho cuidado curó mis heridas. Cuando terminó me quise levantar para irme pero me solía mucho el cuerpo, me volví a sentar y ella me miró preocupada: "Ayase-san no estás muy bien, sería mejor que te aplicase esta pomada en donde te duela, tómalo como agradecimiento por salvarme" y me sonrió. Nuevamente me negué pero otra vez volví a aceptar. Me quite la chaqueta, mi camisa, corbata y sujetador para que pudiera aplicar la pomada sin incomodarme, me sentí avergonzada por semi-desnudarme delante de una chica que ni conozco () luego de ello volví a vestirme y recostarme un rato sobre el sofá. Ella se volvió a retirar y regresó al paso de unos minutos: "Ayase-san, c-creo q-que deberías q-q-quedarte aquí hasta m-mañana... Y... Luego irte..." Me lo dijo algo sonrojada y apenada. Acepté solo porque me sentía muy cansada, adolorida y tenía toda la razón, era raro usualmente no me pasa esto pero como dije al inicio, tuve un día muy pesado y encima tuve que patearles el trasero a unos tipos enfermos sexuales.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me sentía mucho mejor, me levante y en la mesa de centro encontré una nota, era de Minami-san: " Ayase-san espero que este mejor, por favor cuando se retire cierre bien la puerta, gracias por lo de ayer y cuídese mucho. Espero volverla ver. Kotori" Me llevé aquella nota, olía a su perfume. Hice lo que decía en el papel y me fui a mi departamento que estaba bastante cerca. Al llegar deje mis cosas (llaves y placa) y me fui a dar un baño, necesitaba relajarme antes de ir a la estación policial. Después del baño volví a aplicarme una pomada para los golpes y me aliste. Fui a la estación y salude a todos allí. Un policía de mi equipo especial me pregunto si estaba bien, que oyó que salvé a alguien de ser abusada por cinco tipos. Me limité a responder lo necesario y seguí con mi trabajo. En la noche pase nuevamente por ese pasaje y detrás de mi estaban esos sujetos de nuevo: "Así que el héroe vuelve, pero para caer esta vez... Sabe usted no debe estar sola por aquí, podría pasarle algo" me dijo eso mientras se acercaba con sus compinches, esta vez tanto ellos como estábamos armados solo que ellos solo tenían varas de fierro y madera. En el momento que me iban a atacar una patrulla apareció uno de ellos era mi mejor amiga y uno de sus aprendices, pero sabía perfectamente que con ellos no bastaba, tengo la suerte de que sepa varios tipos de artes marciales y pueda defenderme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues ni Love Live ni los… ya mucha cosa con esto xD ya saben e.e. Here we go!... Read please :3 thanks owo**

Capítulo 2: Conociéndote

Mi amiga ordenó a su aprendiz pedir refuerzos, fue hacia la patrulla y al cabo de unos minutos más vehículos con varios oficiales quienes rodearon el área, sacaron sus armas y apuntaban directamente a las cabezas de esos criminales. El jefe de ellos se atrevió a dar más pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí, rápidamente me puse en guardia y ordené a los demás a no dispararle, que me encargaría personalmente. El tipo empuñó con más fuerza la vara de hierro que tenía y atacó, esquivé con facilidad porque a pesar de ser alta soy bastante ágil, golpee su espalda usando mi codo y cayó al piso, este se volvió a levantar y atacarme nuevamente, me agache porque el golpe me caería en la cabeza y le di un puñetazo en el estómago, se quejó un poco, además que se le cayó la vara, se levantó y me miro de manera burlesca, corrió en mi dirección y me dio una tacleada, la caída afecto un poco mis movimientos por lo que para él era más fácil golpearme. Esta vez traía conmigo una Deagle **(N.A)** color plateado, este tipo de armas no lo llevaría cualquier agente, pero me gusta mucho y eso que es bastante pesada y grande para una chica, pero me acostumbré a ella porque es muy potente (si sabes usarla no gastarías tantas balas). Apunte directamente a su cabeza, el solo volvió a reírse y se lanzó contra mí, reaccioné muy lento y el arma salió volando, iba a tomarla cuando el jaló mi pierna y volvió a golpearme. Tome algo de fuerzas y me lo quite de encima, corrí y tome el arma, de pronto escuche el sonido de carga de una pistola y él me dijo:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras pequeña comandante?- Se reía de mi

Volteé a mirarlo y le sonreí:

- "Estas arrestado" - Lo miré burlándome. Nozomi estaba detrás de él, lo golpeó en el cuello y cayó desmayado (ella tiene sus trucos así como yo), ella le colocó las esposas y entre más dos lo llevamos a la patrulla en donde vino. Los otros tipos también fueron arrestados. Estando en el auto Nozomi me pregunta:

- ¿Eri-chi que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que esos sujetos te conocen? - me miro preocupada.

- Pues veras, ayer ellos atacaron a una chica, mejor dicho casi abusan de ella- Le respondí y se notaba mi enojo.

Vi su expresión de sorpresa y solo atino a darme un abrazo para que me calmase.

Estando en la estación policial hicimos la documentación para iniciar un proceso, ya que no contaba con tantas pruebas y darle cadena perpetua.

Fui a la sala de interrogación y el jefe de ellos estaba ahí aun burlándose de mí, ingresé y le hice muchas preguntas a las cuales el respondía sarcásticamente. Colmo mi paciencia y lo golpee, Nozomi entró corriendo a detenerme:

"¡Comandante deténgase! Eso solo empeorará las cosas..." - me advirtió.

"Pero... ¿¡Acaso no ves que se está burlando de mí?! - contesté alteradamente.

"Lo sé pero golpearlo no hará que hable, las torturas físicas solo harán que no diga nada, además tenemos un As bajo la manda" - me guiñó el ojo con respecto al último comentario.

Me calme un poco, luego de ello entendí perfectamente a lo que me dijo:

- "Harasho!" - Asentí y salí de ahí junto con ella.

Mire tras la ventana de la sala **(N.A.)** y note cierta preocupación por la expresión que él tenía.

Fue un día bueno salvo por lo de hace unas horas atrás, me decía a mí misma mientras caminaba a casa, mañana iré a ver a Minami-san a hacerle unas preguntas. De solo pensar en que iría a verla mi corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido y sentí que mi cara estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal, si yo Ayase Eri, sentía una atracción por ella, no puedo negarlo pero pienso que no es momento para andar con amoríos, he tenido muy mala suerte en ello, ¡hey! tampoco soy de piedra (e.é).

Bien les contaré esa parte mi vida, años atrás conocí a una linda chica de quien me enamoré perdidamente, ella era tan linda conmigo, y yo siempre atenta con ella, pero en cuanto ingresé a la policía comenzaron los problemas, no podía verla y si estábamos juntas un día normal, me llamaban porque necesitaban de mi para ayudar o empezar algún caso. Poco a poco nos distanciamos, tanto así que ni intimidad podíamos tener, se volvió fría conmigo hasta que ella se hartó y decidió dejarme. Ese día llegué a casa como nunca estuve temprano ahí solo para pasar tiempo con ella, conversar de nuestros problemas porque sí, me había dado cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado y no para bien exactamente, entre a nuestra casa en ese entonces y encontré una nota, lo tome con mucho temor y lo leí:

"Eri-chan, lo siento mucho pero no aguanto no estar cerca de ti, el no tener tiempo para las dos, te has encerrado completamente en tu trabajo y te olvidaste de mi es más sé que te diste cuenta muy tarde de que había problemas entre las dos. Perdón pero ya no pude más y decidí dejarte, no puedo estar con alguien que solo se dedica a su trabajo y no a cuidar de su pareja, traté de entender tu labor pero no lo logré. Tal vez estando sola estés más tranquila por mi parte yo ya no estaré más contigo, olvídame quizá en algún momento encuentres a alguien que si te entienda. Adiós comandante…"

Me quedé en shock luego de leer la nota, mi amada me había dejado y si ella tenía toda la razón, me lo merezco por idiota. Desde ese entonces solo me dediqué a trabajar, desquitándome con cada criminal por la impotencia de haber perdido a quien amaba, también me mudé porque tenía que hacer algo para no pensar en ella.

Y bueno eso es todo lo que paso, temo que Minami-san no me corresponda o es más si es que ella lo hace con el tiempo se vaya de mi lado por el mismo motivo, me da tanto miedo, pero sé también que debo darme una oportunidad, de solo pensar en Koto... digo Minami-san me pongo nerviosa, tartamudeo y apenas la conozco.

Llegue a mi casa, me di un baño, me puse pijama y cené. Me puse a revisar algunos expedientes y de paso ordenarlos. Me empezó a dar sueño, acomodé todo y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me aliste para ir a la estación, baje por el ascensor y subí a li auto (lo siento olvide decir que también tenía un auto, no es algo importante a veces me voy caminando). Llegué y pasé rápido a mi oficina, al rato entro Nozomi con los documentos del suceso de ayer y empezamos a trabajar en ello:

-"Eri-chi, ¿hoy irás a casa de Minami-san? - preguntó curiosa.

-"Si, llevaré unos formularios para llenarlos y ella los pueda firmar, sé que me dará toda la información, y vendrá aquí a terminar la declaración" - le respondí y le sonreí.

-"Vale, pero ve con cuidado, tal vez no tengas tanta suerte como ayer y te salvé el trasero" - me decía mientras salía de mi oficina y se reía.

-"Harasho~" - dije suspirando.

Terminé los papeleos y tome los formularios. Salí de la estación, subí a mi auto y fui a casa de Minami-san. Al llegar vi las luces prendidas de su departamento y subí cautelosamente, toque la puerta y al abrir vi a otra persona, ella me miro curiosa y pregunto:

-"Buenas noches, ¿Se le ofrece algo?" - me pregunto amablemente.

Saque mi placa:

-"Buenas noches, disculpe si interrumpí algo, ¿Se encuentra Minami-san?" - respondí algo seria. -"¿Quién es esta chica?"- pensé, acaso me sentí un poco ¿celosa?

- "Ho~ disculpe comandante, me llamo Kousaka Honoka, y si ella está aquí, pase por favor"-

La mira y asentí, ingrese al lugar, esperé a que Minami-san apareciera. Al parecer salía de la cocina, me vio y se sorprendió. Se acercó a saludarme:

-"Buenas noches Ayase-san, ¿Que la trae nuevamente por aquí? - preguntó curiosamente y sonreía. -Ah… Su sonrisa, me derrite- me decía mentalmente.

Salí del trance y Kousaka-san nos miraba atentamente.

-"Ejem... Bueno solo venía a comunicarle que arrestamos a los sujetos que la atacaron ayer y a pedirle que haga una declaratoria para el proceso y encerrarlos de una buena vez"- respondí con un tono ligeramente amable, no quería ser obvia.

Al parecer Kousaka-san ya estaba al tanto del tema por lo que hablo:

-"Ne~ Kotori-chan da tu declaración y ya no te volverán a molestar esos tipejos"- se lo dijo alegremente. Pero note cierto resentimiento en sus palabras.

Minami-san accedió y me relató los hechos tal cual, firmó y dejó huella dactilar en los documentos **(N.A)**.

Guarde todo y me levantaba para retirarme hasta que:

-"Ayase-san, quédese a comer algo, por favor"- me lo dijo sujetando mi brazo y con una expresión tan tierna que no pude negarme.

Cenamos algo de curri y luego nos sirvió té. Kousaka-san estaba muy animada, yo solo me quede intrigada porque no sé qué habrá pasado pues cuando le dijo a Minami-san que diera su declaratoria lo hizo con cierto resentimiento, ¿será que le paso algo similar o a algún familiar?, en algún momento lo averiguaré, sino dejo de llamarme Ayase Eri.

Luego de cenar, le mencioné a Minami-san que tendría que venir conmigo a la estación, aunque es un poco tarde no pierdo nada con decírselo:

-"Minami-san, necesito que venga conmigo a la estación policial para que usted converse con el juez, pero si no puedes hoy, mañana paso por ti y por fin puedas terminar con esto"- La miré serenamente.

-"No hay problema Ayase-san, preferiría ir hoy ya que mañana estaré muy ocupada"- respondió algo seria-

Asentí y junto a Kousaka-san fuimos a la estación, estando ahí entregué los documentos al juez y se quedó a conversar con él. Finalizando ella salió mucho más calmada, me sonrió y nuevamente las llevé a casa, ingresé por unos minutos y luego me despedí. Fui a mi casa pero al entrar noté que olvidé algo, reviso mi chaqueta y en efecto era así, había dejado mi placa, salí y caminé rápidamente. Al llegar, iba a tocar la puerta pero alguien abrió, me topé con Kousaka-san:

-"Ho~ ¿pasó algo comandante?"- pregunto preocupada.

-"No, solo que olvide mi placa, hehehe" (n_n´7) - respondí mientras sobaba mi nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-"Ya veo, pasa, Kotori-chan está ahí"- ingresó junto conmigo a la casa.

Saludé nuevamente:

-"Disculpa que vuelva a interrumpir, es que olvidé mi placa, no puedo andar si ella"- comente nerviosamente.

Tomo mi placa y me lo entregó, sentir su piel, así solo sean sus manos… son tan suaves -entre en trance otra vez-

-"¿Ayase-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?" - ladeo su cabeza y me puso una carita curiosa que me saco de mi fantaseo.

-"Etto… si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento" - Guardo mi placa, me despedí de ella, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Kousaka-san me acompaño puesto que también ya se retiraba. Salimos de ahí y decidí acompañarla porque ya era muy tarde:

-"Ayase-san…" - En eso la interrumpí.

-"Solo dime Eri, mucho formalismo me incomoda." - sonreí.

-"Etto… pero… vale está bien, al menos así hay un poco más de confianza, a mi igual solo dime Honoka- me sonríe.

Asentí y pronuncié su nombre:

-"¿Honoka…-chan?- ladeé un poco la cabeza.

-"Si, mucho mejor, Eri-chan" - sonríe nuevamente, vaya sí que es muy alegre, pero aun así me sigue intrigando ese comportamiento suyo de hace unas horas.

Esperé hasta que viera un taxi confiable y ella pudiera irse a casa, pero antes pregunté el porqué de ese comportamiento:

-"Honoka… ¿Por qué te sentí algo enojada cuando le dije a Minami-san que hiciera su declaración?- la mire directamente mientras le hacía la pregunta.

Noté como nuevamente tenía esos detalles en su expresión, tal cual como en ese momento… di en el blanco.

-"Es porque…"

**No me maten :v lo dejaré hasta aquí xDDDDD**

**Lo se soy muy malota pero ya que x)**

**No leemos en el próximo cap :3**

**Espero Review ewe**

**Aquí algunos wujuuu:**

***Honoka Harlaown**

**Esperare ansiosa la continuacion xD**

***Isis-chan T.H**

**Siguelo! Hahaha XD**

***Cielo oscuro**

**Interesante historia me gustaria honomaki**

**Pues la historia es netamente **_**KotoEri/EriKoto**_** whatever :v okya … dudo que haya honomaki, tal vez en otro fic si es que me inspiro para escribir alguno xD no ya en serio conozco a alguien que si AMA el honomaki asi que lean sus locas historias, es más me ha mandado un review y fue el primero xD (gracias Lin!) en fin… mucho bla bla bla… ando como loca en la univ por las finales :c hasta pronto :D**

**Nota de autor: **

**La Desert Eagle o simplemente Deagle, es un arma netamente pesada, consta de 7 balas (hay varios modelos que llegan a acaparar más balas). Generalmente es usada por varones así que no es usual que un agente femenino lo haga, pero pues Eri-chi es very strong xD. Si alguno ha jugado "Counter-Strike" sabrán de ello :v**

**Si han visto películas de acción, policiales, etc, sabrán que dentro de la sala se ve tu reflejo, peri estas afuera puedes ver todo, es por eso que siempre hay detectives tanto dentro como afuera.**

**Huella dactilar o huella digital como comúnmente se conoce, pero el nombre correcto es "huella dactilar" si esas rayas raras en los dedos de tus manos :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues ni Love Live ni los… ya mucha cosa con esto xD ya saben e.e. Here we go!... Read please :3 thanks owo 3**

Capítulo 3: Venciendo el miedo

Sentí que la curiosidad me invadía, por lo que la, increpé un poco con la mirada:

-"¿Porqué? - pregunté.

A lo que Honoka, respondió:

-"Porque... Mi hermana... Tipos como ellos abusaron de mi hermana..." - Al contestarme el ambiente se puso muy denso y de notaba por lo lejos que estaba muy enojada.

No digo que sea muy fría, pero estoy de cierta forma acostumbrada a este tipo de "casos", pero viniendo de un familiar muy cercano a ella me molesta muchísimo, y no solo porque sea la mejor amiga de Minami-san, sino también porque al ganarme su confianza, también lo hice con su amistad.

Quería conversar un poco más del tema con ella pero sería mucho mejor en otro momento, han sucedido muchas cosas hoy, ella ha de estar cansada así como yo. El taxi apareció, ella se subió y se fue, solo me despedí mientras se alejaba. Fui a casa, revise todo la torre de papeles que tenía en mi escritorio, los ordené (si soy bastante ordenada y mágicamente aparecen documentos para poder trabajar más e.e)

Luego de ello fui a darme un baño caliente, mientras al ver mi mano recordé el momento en que Minami-san toco mi mano, sonreí al hacerlo y nuevamente empecé a fantasear. Sentí un calor ciertamente conocido pero que no sentía hace tiempo en mí, antes de hacer algo que no debía, salí del baño y me puse mi pijama, aún esa idea rondaba en mi cabeza y fue así hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté tranquila, como otro día normal y fui al trabajo. Tenía la inquietud de ir a buscar a Minami-san a su trabajo por lo que me tomé la libertad de averiguar la dirección. Salí unas horas antes para esperarla con tiempo. Llegué y era un edificio enorme, el diseño y la construcción del lugar era bastante deslumbrante, a lo mucho tenía alrededor de 20 pisos y todo cubierto por vidrio (Si apenas se veía algún rastro de concreto), el toque de gran modernidad hacia que llamara la intención en toda el área. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado mientras admiraba el edificio entero que ni cuenta que estaba Minami-san y además estaba acompañada, por una señorita algo tímida:

-"Ayase-san, buenas...- miro su reloj -"Buenas tardes" - me sonríe.

-"Buenas tardes Minami-san- me acerque a ella y me incliné levemente, tome su mano y bese suavemente, me levanté y le dedique una sonrisa- (¿qué rayos haces Eri?).

También saludé a quien la acompañaba. Minami-san nos presentó:

-"Ayase-san, ella es..."- Alguien interrumpe.

-"M-m llamo... Etto... Koyzumi... Hanayo..."- Se presentó ella misma con una voz ligeramente baja y suave.

-"Ayase Eri, para servirle..."- hice una pequeña reverencia.

Como que se dio cuenta quien era y dijo:

-" G-gomenasai, comandante..."- se inclinó un poco más.

A lo que reaccioné y dije:

-"No te preocupes, los formalismos me aburren sinceramente, aunque depende a quien, en mi caso, me dirija"- Al decir eso miré a los ojos a Minami -san, quien solo atinó a sonreírme y yo me ruboricé ligeramente.

-" Solo dime Eri, ¿Te parece... Hanayo...chan?"- sonreí y le tendí la mano.

Minami-san dijo:

-"Ara~ ... ¿Entonces también puedo decirte Eri-chan?"- Ladeo un poco la cabeza y me sonríe juguetonamente.

Me puse nerviosa y le dije:

-"Si, claro que sí, ¿estaría bien si te llamo de manera más coloquial?... Etto... ¿Kotori-chan~?"- sonreí nerviosa pero se me paso al rato porque la sonrisa que ella tenía era demasiado y sentía que volaba.

-"Si, claro que si Eri-chan... Me gusta llamarte asi" -sonríe. (Ah~ cielos creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo)

-"B-bueno... Ammm las escoltaré a sus respectivas casa, si no les molesta..." Comenté mientras frotaba mi nuca por los nervios.

Ellas accedieron, mientras manejaba ellas iban conversando de temas sobre su trabajo y entre otras cosas. Hanayo-chan me indicó por donde ir y llegamos a su casa, se despidió de nosotras, no me retire hasta que ella entrara a su casa. Luego de ello me dirigí al departamento de Kotori:

-"Nee~ Eri-chan, no era necesario que nos escoltes, pero gracias de todos modos" Me sonríe

-"Últimamente ha habido más casos de acoso o intentos de... Violación, no puedo dejarla a un par de señoritas muy lindas a solas por la noche y por estos lares" Respondí, aunque lo de "lindas" se me salió sin querer. (Si claro ya parezco "el Chavo del 8)

-"Ammm... Hehehe gracias por lo de "linda" Eri-chan... Tú también eres una chica muy guapa... A mi parecer..." Eso último lo dijo en voz baja pero llegué a entenderlo.

Estuvimos conversando todo el rato hasta llegar, a pesar de que manejaba despacio.

Al llegar, ella me invitó a cenar, por lo que yo encantadísima acepté.

-"No te hubieras molestado por la cena, has de estar gastando extra solo por invitarme" Lo dije con voz suave, y siendo algo modesta, aunque en el fondo quiero estar con ella lo más que se pueda.

-"No, realmente no es molestia Eri-chan... Yo... Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo... Etto... Además que es una forma de agradecerte por salvarme... Eres... Mi caballero" Los dijo de manera tan dulce y tímida, hasta se notaba el sonrojo en su bello rostro... Ahh cielos, es demasiado hermosa, cada vez más me enamoro de ella... (Cerebro deja de divagar... Ah no mejor sigue... Me gusta)

-" Tu... ¿Tu caballero?... (Si señores me sonroje mucho)... emmm... gracias" Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, me puse como un caballero ante su reina y dije: "Permíteme ser TU caballero, y cuidarte, si es necesario arriesgando mi vida, pero solo por ti" Tomé sus manos y los besé, la mire a los ojos y esperé a que me respondiera.

-"Eri-chan... Yo... No sé cómo decirte... Tu... Me gustas mucho, y no es solo por el hecho que me hayas salvado ese día, sino por tu manera de ser conmigo, esa caballerosidad única, la atención especial que me das, la manera de hablarme o incluso de como tratas a mis amistades... Mencionaría muchas cosas más pero me faltan palabras para describirlo..." Su mirada era de una chica completamente enamorada... Su rostro se sonrojó más, su voz era muy suave, notaba un leve temblor en ella... Pobre está volando de los nervios.

Me levanté y me acerque un poco más para romper la tensión:

-"Kotori... También me gustas mucho, temía que por el hecho que te salvé y solo por ello era que tenías cierto interés y no quería ilusionarme contigo, pero ahora que estas siendo tan sincera, de oír todo lo que acabas de decirme, lo tengo todo más claro, me siento más segura de dar un paso más" Nuevamente tome sus manos y le pregunté: "Kotori… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Bese una vez más sus manos y le sonreí, me sentía muy feliz por lo que me confesó, ahora solo tenían que oír un "si" de sus labios y la haría la mujer más feliz de este planeta.

Pasaron unos segundos... Unos segundos muy tortuosos, pero que realmente valieron la pena.

-"Si... Si quiero ser tu novia Eri-chan" me sonríe y le salieron algunas lágrimas, ella estaba muy emocionada. Solo la abracé, no podía con lo que sentía, es demasiado fuerte.

Luego de aquellas escenas tan hermosas y de mucho amor (lo siento, soy muy cursi) nos sentamos a comer, ahora con mucho mas gusto comería todo lo que Kotori preparase para mí, definitivamente amo su comida.

-"Eri-chan está muy feliz comiendo lo que le preparé" me dice mientras le daba un bocado a su comida. "Yo también estoy feliz, porque sé que te gusta mucho" me sonríe con ternura, también amo su sonrisa.

-"Claro que sí, lo que cocines para mi es especial y muy delicioso" le sonreí y continúe comiendo.

Luego de la cena vi a lo lejos que ella traía algo extra, era una pequeña botella de sake, me sorprendí mucho, no sabía que era de beber, tal vez lo hace con sus amigas.

-"Vamos a brindar un poco Eri-chan" Me muestra la botella y me guiña el ojo.

Puso la botella sobre la mesa y un par de pequeños vasos, se sentó a mi costado. Iba a tomar la botella para abrirla pero me detuvo.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿No querías brindar?" Pregunte confusa. Ella aun sostenía mi mano.

No sé cómo, ni en qué momento pero se acercó a mí rápidamente y me besó. (Oh por todos los dioses Kotori me está besando y no estoy soñando _!).

Sentía el sabor de ese beso, la suavidad de sus labios, ese calor al sentirla. No me contuve más y continúe el beso, simplemente no puedo creerlo... Sus labios y los míos... Ella y yo... Besándonos, no quiero que acabe, quiero seguir así con ella. El beso se intensificó más y la recosté despacio al suelo y para no incomodarla no puse todo mi peso sobre ella. Sentí como me abrazaba y con una de sus manos iba hacia la parte trasera de mí cabeza, como buscando jugar con mi cabello. Puse una de mis manos sobre su rostro y acaricié suave y despacio. Tenía mucho calor, el beso continuaba y escuchaba pequeños gemidos por parte de ella, quería quitarme la chaqueta pero no me dejaba, no me quiere soltar hehehe... Sin dejar el beso pude quitarme la chaqueta, pero aun tenia calor, creo que es mejor que nos detengamos antes que pase algo más, porque si es la primera vez que ella lo hará conmigo, deseo que sea especial para ella. Lentamente baje la intensidad del beso y le alejé un poco, la mire a los ojos, ella estaba muy sonrojada y algo agitada, fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y regrese para dárselo.

-"Kotori... Yo... Lo siento... Etto... Disculpa me deje llevar y..." Puso un par de dedos sobre mis labios.

-" No, está bien más bien yo... Yo fui la que quería más... Quería besarte más..." Contesto algo apenada y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Tome el vaso, lo puse sobre la mesa y ella la abracé, y luego le di un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió y dijo:

-"Ahora sí, vamos a brindar Eri-chan" y me sonríe. No me cansaré de ver esa sonrisa.

Tome la botella, abrí, serví un poco para ambas y brindamos. Así fue por un rato hasta acabar la botella. Ella estaba ebria, aunque no tanto, por mi parte estaba algo mareada (no exageren eh, si tomo rápido si e.e)

Al poco rato se durmió en mi regazo, por lo que la cargué y llevé despacio a su habitación. La cubrí con las sabanas y deje que descanse. Yo, bueno me fui a la sala y me dormí en sofá.

Al día siguiente, ella me despertó, incluso me preparo el desayuno (es todo un encanto). Me dolía la cabeza, fui al baño de invitados a lavarme la cara y así despertarme por completo, mientras me puse a recordar lo de ayer. Me sentía realmente feliz, mi corazón latía tan rápido y sonreía como nunca, rayos así Nozomi se dará cuenta y me estará molestando (aun así es mi mejor y gran amiga y así la quiero)

Kotori me sacó del trance y me llamo para desayunar, salí del baño y camine a donde estaba ella.

-"Horosho...". Todo se veía demasiado bien y delicioso, pero antes me dio, un vaso con agua y una pastilla para la resaca, lo tomé y luego de un rato pude comer toda la deliciosa comida que estaba en mesa. Tenía mucha hambre por lo que comí ligeramente más rápido de lo usual. Vi la hora, me tenía que ir ya. Me despedí de Kotori, ella tenía el día libre por lo que se quedaría en casa y me pidió que venga a almorzar y a cenar. Acepté y luego me retiré a la oficina. Al llegar, tal, y como dije Nozomi entro a mi despacho y empezó a hacer preguntas:

-"Y bien "Comandante" ¿cómo le fue ayer?" Oh si eso si es sarcasmo señores.

-"¿Uh?" Solo me hice la despistada. "¿Ayer? ¿A qué te refieres?

-"Eri-chi, no te hagas" Nozomi al ataque, sacó una de sus cartas, decía "Amor", nunca dejara de lado a esas cartas. "Haremos un recuento de todo, ayer vi que estabas muy concentrada buscando algo, luego saliste antes de lo usual, y como tienes tanta suerte, no mejor dicho yo, patrulle por cierta zona y vi tu auto, a ti y dos señorita muy simpáticas junto contigo, y una se parecía mucho a Minami Kotori, por lo que en conclusión querida "jefa" te quedaste con ella al final del trayecto y paso algo que te ha puesto muy feliz, y llego a otra conclusión de que ustedes dos se confesaron y están de novias. ¿O me equivoco?" Diablos, sabía que diría eso, aunque yo lo tengo con palabras más... técnicas.

-"..." No sabía que decir. "...Si es cierto" me rendí.

-"Ahh... Eri-chi, eres tan densa a veces... Bueno eso yo ya lo sabía, tu actitud ha variado mucho, además me he dado cuenta en como la miras, o cuando se trata de ella, ¡BAM! Te conviertes en un... Caballero". Oh dioses, bueno por algo es mi amiga.

-"No por nada eres mi mejor amiga Nozomi, nomás no hagas burla de mi con esto eh" Conteste con un toque de "amenaza". Ella solo me sonrió, me dio, un abrazo y salió de mi despacho.

Trabajé tranquila hasta la hora del almuerzo y salí rápido a casa de Kotori, me esperaba un delicioso almuerzo. Mientras caminaba sonó mi celular, vi el número, era Honoka. ¿Que habrá pasado? Contesté:

-"¿Moshi moshi?"

-"Ah, Eri-chan, etto... ¿Puedes venir más tarde a mi casa? Mi hermana... Quiere conversar contigo". Consultó algo avergonzada.

-"Uhmm, hoy cenaré en casa de Kotori, bueno iré a penar termine, no te preocupes, he de suponer que le has comentado del caso de Kotori y de mí, ¿Cierto?"

-"Si, está bien tómate tu tiempo, gracias Eri-chan"

-"Vale, nos vemos más tarde, cuídate"

Creo que hoy no me quedaré con mi Kotori, espero que entienda, bueno es la hermana de Honoka, supongo que no habrá problema. Lo bueno es que su hermana me hablara del tema, necesito más pruebas y encerrar a todos esos tipos de una buena vez.

**Y eso es todo amigos :v ok ya, me disculpo por la excesiva tardanza uwu pero aquí está el nuevo cap de mi fic :3 no se si esta corto pero a nada xD okno... Bueno me despido espero que les guste el cap.**

**PD: Quiero reviews sino... No hay caps e.e no ya en serio solo hay tres comentarios y es deprimente TnT**

**PD del PD: Pos nada este fic está inspirado en ciertas situaciones de mi vida (?) además de ciertas actitudes propias (si mías aunque no lo crean :v y ya bueno)**

**PD del PD del PD (?): El tema de acoso y violaciones hacia las mujeres (feminicidio, etc)** **es un tema que en mi país (Perú) es regularmente frecuente y que a mí como mujer me molesta a gran escala, es por ello que está en el fic.**

**Gracias por leerme... Hasta la próxima.**

**Ya saben quiero reviews :3 (e.e)**


End file.
